flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
58132
58132 was a NOVA unit within the partition DOWNFALL. She was generally seen as one of the more efficient units being able to complete most of the tasks given to her. She was also known for the creation of the NOVA-TRACK and the NOVA-DATP-V1. During her time as a DCA unit she obtained several major wounds causing her to lose two of her limbs and half of her face. She would usually treat citizens poorly unless they showed signs of loyalism in which case she would treat them with respect. She would also have a personal grudge against REDRUM a known serial killer that had tormented her the majority of her career. Protection Centre 18 58132's pre war life details are only known by a select few she confided in. She wasn't considered a very good RCT as she had made several mistakes within the training sequence although she had still done a sufficient amount to be allowed to join the DCA. The unit who had trained her was 08292 (Then an OfC) and is now the current CMD. Although she did poorly in her training she made up for it quickly and was soon ranked up. After a few days of patrolling she had somewhat gotten used to her new life although she still found it hard to beat citizens when they had violated one of the laws laid out by the IDn. During a necrotic breach she was bitten in the left leg by a poison virome. She was quickly brought to the HELIX bay were a HELIX unit treated her. Unfortunately the HEILX unit had messed up her job and the CORE Dvl (then 08929) was forced to remove and replace her leg. For the next few days she was forced to stay within the nexus to heal and get used to her new limb. Once released from the nexus she went right back to work along side her fellow units. She would be one of the first units to come face to face with the android designated as "Sunny". This encounter had restarted her love for technology and she had then decided that she would be best to go into the NOVA division. She would soon over here something about a Type-B necrotic and that Protection Centre 11 had fallen under their might. She would also here that an army of these "Type-B" necrotics was heading towards Protection Centre 18 and that they would arrive within a few days. The high command had would then inform the rest of the DCA of their plan to temporarily make a truce agreement with the Liberation Front forces in the area. They had then sent out a squad of units to inform the rebels of this and why they would need their help. Hours latter the squad would return with a large group of rebel soldiers. This was the day 58132 had met Jenny Lanes, they had decided to cover each others backs as there would be many hostiles. Hours latter they would hear loud howls as the necrotics started to close in, the necrotics arrived much sooner then expected preventing the use of many the majority of the OTA units stationed in city 18. Although the battle was long it had proven successful and there were only a few casualties. -- More to come WIP Protection Centre 45 Write the second section of your page here. Category:People Category:Units